YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 13
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo decimotercero: U.C.I.

 **U.C.I. Trinity hospital**

 **05:13h a.m. Miércoles.**

 _Sólo estoy medio muerto._

 _Mis pulmones deben tener alguna fuga, por eso, aunque intento hacer inspiraciones profundas, no consigo llenarlos de aire. Tengo que inclinarme para sujetarme las rodillas e impedir que se me doblen._

 _Es la imagen que sabía tendría algún día ante mis ojos, pero que deseché mil veces en mi mente._

 _No_

 _Scully es fuerte. Sigue trabajando como si nada hubiera cambiado. Las sesiones, al salir del trabajo, sólo son una tarea más de las que debe ocuparse en su tiempo libre. Como hacer la compra en el Supermercado, recoger la ropa de la tintorería, o acompañar a su madre a Misa los domingos. Si no está trabajando en una autopsia, una reunión urgente, o una misión, se ocupará de esas cosas; de lo contrario pueden esperar._

 _Como las sesiones. Los médicos le han dicho que el tratamiento combinado es lo más oportuno en su caso. Recibir sesiones diarias para tratar de contener un tumor al que es imposible acceder de otro modo… pero eso no significa que Scully se esté muriendo. No se está muriendo._

 _¡No se está muriendo!._

" _¿Qué ha ocurrido?"._

" _Ha sufrido un shock hipovolémico"._

 _Odio la jerga médica. ¿Por qué usan palabras con tantas letras para decir cosas muy fáciles de entender?._

" _¿Debido a qué?"._

"…" _._

" _¿Debido a qué?"._

" _¡Se está muriendo!"._

 _Yo también estoy medio muerto, pero no necesito ninguna palabra enredándose en mi lengua para decir algo muy fácil de entender._

 _Scully está inconsciente en una cama de la U.C.I., con un tubo insertado en su garganta para ayudarle a respirar, el rostro tan blanco como la sábana que le cubre, y yo no consigo llenar mis pulmones de aire._

 _Fácil de entender y sin palabras complicadas._

 _Sólo estoy medio muerto porque Scully aún está medio viva._

 _Los chicos analizaron el vial, y ha resultado ser sólo agua desionizada. Skinner debería darme una palmada en la nuca y decirme "te lo dije" porque me he fiado de un hombre que comercia con mentiras. No pensaba decirle nada. Scully no sabe lo que he encontrado así que no tiene sentido que le diga que el vial no contiene su cura._

 _Decidí volver a su apartamento, a esconderme en su dormitorio, hasta que volviera y me dijera cómo habían ido las cosas desde por la mañana, cuando debía reconocer "mi cadáver". No creo que haya tenido problema alguno en ese sentido. Scully ha mentido cien veces por mí ante nuestros superiores sin siquiera pestañear, sólo para salvarme el culo._

 _¿Quién no le iba a creer cuando les mira con esos ojos azul inocencia?._

 _En las contadas ocasiones en que no le han creído, no ha tenido más que levantar su ceja derecha hasta la línea del pelo. Incluso a Kerst le tiembla un poco la voz cuando lee el mensaje en esa ceja._

" _¿Me está acusando de mentir, señor?"._

 _Estuve sentado en la butaca de su rincón de lectura casi una hora, y cuando empecé a sentirme adormilado decidí dar una vuelta por su cocina. Con la lata de té en la mano me instalé en el sofá del salón a ver la tele, y echar de menos la bolsa de pipas que tenía abierta en mi mesita de café._

 _Dejé de hacer zapping cuando me di cuenta de que esto sólo podía acabar de dos formas. Yo sufriendo de túnel carpiano en mi mano derecha, o ella arrastrándome de la oreja a la tienda más cercana para comprarle un mando nuevo. A ser posible, uno que tenga toda la tinta blanca en cada una de sus teclas, y no en mi dedo pulgar._

 _Decidí intentar dormir un poco mientras la esperaba. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar…_

 _Para cuando desperté eran la 03:50h de la madrugada. No podía creer que hubiera dormido casi cinco horas seguidas en un sofá distinto al mío y, lo que es peor, no me había despertado ningún sonido que indicara que Scully había llegado a casa, ni tenía mensaje ni llamada perdida alguna en mi móvil._

 _Pulsé el 1 en mi pantalla, ansioso por saber qué le estaba retrasando tanto, y dejé que el tono de llamada sonara ocho veces antes de desconectar y empezar a preocuparme de verdad, con el tipo de preocupación que sientes como te muerde y arranca trozos de tu carne por dentro. Esperé minuto y medio mientras me terminaba la lata de té, ahora tibia, para poder hablar cuando contestara. Mi boca ya estaba demasiado seca como para articular palabra._

 _El tono de llamada sonó ocho veces más, y me planteé marcar el número de Skinner, pero deseché la idea al instante. En este momento no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su situación. Scully estaba convencida de que él era el topo; que llevaba vigilando nuestro trabajo desde el principio y colaborando en el montaje y las mentiras del Departamento de Defensa. Yo no lo creía, y sus pruebas eran como mucho circunstanciales. Unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono, y poco más, no sería suficiente para acusarle, y sí para dejar a Scully en una situación más que comprometida. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado así que, después de intentarlo por tercera vez, sin éxito, decidí tomar otra vía._

 _Cerca de las 04h de la madrugada no hay muchas opciones si necesitas ponerte en contacto con alguien concreto entre el personal del FBI. La mayoría está en su casa no sólo durmiendo, sino presumiblemente disfrutando de su tiempo libre y de su familia._

 _Teniendo una vida normal._

Mulder marcó el número de la Centralita, donde Robert respondió al primer tono. Era uno de los tres miembros que conformaban el personal de seguridad nocturno.

"FBI, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?".

"Robert, soy el agente Mulder…".

El hombre llevaba en su puesto más de diez años. Conocía a la mayoría de los agentes y del resto del personal de la Oficina por su nombre, y el agente Mulder no pasaba precisamente desapercibido por mucho que le tuvieran medio encerrado en el sótano. Sobre todo cuando aparecía junto a su atractiva y pelirroja compañera, caminando codo con codo, lo cual era a diario desde hacía cinco años.

"¡Agente Mulder!", respondió a modo de saludo, un tanto sorprendido. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?".

"Necesito ponerme en contacto con la agente Scully, pero no contesta a su móvil. Le habían citado para una reunión de la Junta esta misma tarde, y me preguntaba si le has visto salir junto a los demás miembros. Parece que ha olvidado volver a encender su móvil. ¿Sabes si pensaba dirigirse a algún sitio después de la reunión?. Esperaba que hubieras oído algo".

El silencio en la línea duró lo suficiente como para que Mulder fuera consciente de la respiración de Robert al otro lado.

"¿La agente Scully?... Supuse que estaría usted con ella, Mulder, pero veo que no se ha enterado".

"Enterado, ¿de qué?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Robert?".

Mulder se levantó del sofá y buscó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de que el otro hombre empezara siquiera a responder.

"Ocurrió poco después de comenzar mi turno, hacia la 20:30h. Alguien llamó desde la Sala de Reuniones para pedir que avisáramos urgentemente a una ambulancia. La agente Scully estaba reunida con los miembros de la Junta cuando se sintió mal…".

"¿Mal?. ¿Qué quiere decir?. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?".

Mulder ya estaba recreando mil imágenes en su mente, cada una más aterradora que la anterior. Repasó mentalmente el cuadro de dos columnas tratando de adivinar cuál de los treinta y dos efectos secundarios podía ser tan grave como para necesitar la asistencia urgente de una ambulancia. Una hemorragia nasal o un dolor de cabeza no harían sonar las alarmas hasta ese punto. Scully simplemente tranquilizaría a los asistentes asegurándoles que estaba bien, y seguiría con su declaración después de asearse un poco o disculparse un minuto para tomar su medicación.

"No sé decirle, agente. Parece que se desmayó en medio de la reunión, y sufrió algún tipo de hemorragia grave. Vi cómo la metían en la ambulancia, y los paramédicos tuvieron dificultades al aplicarle la mascarilla de oxígeno porque no lograban controlar la pérdida de sangre".

Mulder apenas registraba palabras sueltas. Detalles de lo ocurrido que se le agarraban a la garganta y le dificultaban el habla. Ahora mismo sólo necesitaba un dato.

"¿A qué hospital le han llevado?".

"Trinity Hospital. No sé nada más, agente Mulder. Sólo que el Director Adjunto Skinner iba con ella. Le vi subir a la ambulancia y sentarse a su lado justo antes de arrancar. Espero que los médicos hayan podido ayudarle, pero en cualquier caso estará en buenas manos. Skinner se habrá asegurado de ello".

"Gracias, Robert. Tengo que ir al hospital ahora mismo".

"Cuídese, agent…".

Mulder colgó antes de que Robert acabara de despedirse.

En el trayecto desde el apartamento de Scully, por el pasillo y el ascensor, hasta el coche que había dejado aparcado en la acera, le dio tiempo a maldecirse a sí mismo una docena de veces.

 _Siete horas. La ambulancia se la llevó hacia las 20:30h, y son ahora las 04:15h de la madrugada. Nadie me ha avisado de nada. Han pasado siete horas, y Skinner no me ha llamado. No sé qué pensar. Trató de convencerme…no. Me convenció de que era mi amigo y podía confiar en él. Le creo, pero no entiendo por qué no me ha llamado para decirme que Scully lleva siete jodidas horas en el hospital._

Cuando se detuvo ante el primer semáforo se dio cuenta de que aún no se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. El trayecto hasta el hospital duraba una media hora desde el apartamento de Scully, casi el doble de lo que debía haber tardado la ambulancia desde el FBI.

 _Llevo todo el día escondido porque necesitaba tiempo para entrar en la Agencia de Proyectos Avanzados y descubrir qué había allí, que tienen tanto interés en ocultar. Skinner no sabe dónde he estado, pero sabe que no estoy muerto. Estoy seguro de que tiene los resultados forenses de la autopsia de Ostellhoff en su poder, y no habrá dudado en usarlos contra Scully si ella ha intentado delatarle ante la Junta._

 _Durante estas siete horas he estado localizable a través del móvil, y nadie me ha avisado de nada. Skinner sabía cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo; al fin y al cabo no estoy muerto._

 _Sólo estoy medio muerto._

Mientras esperaba que la luz se pusiera en verde miró el asiento del copiloto vacío, y la sensación de soledad le nubló la vista con lágrimas. Cada mañana, de camino al despacho, y cada tarde, de vuelta a casa, conducía su coche sin pensar mucho en ese detalle. El asiento del copiloto vacío, sin ella a su lado, pero el resto del día…

A veces en su coche, y otras en el de ella, pero la mayoría en uno alquilado a cargo del FBI, Scully siempre estaba ahí, ocupando el asiento que ahora parecía tan vacío como ese agujero negro en el centro de la galaxia.

En este momento eran las 04:35h de la madrugada, y él iba conduciendo solo en su coche. Scully se reiría de él si lo dijera en voz alta, pero las leyes físicas habían cambiado. Algo había fallado en el Universo si Scully no estaba sentada a su lado en el coche a las 04:35h. En dirección a alguna zona de avistamientos de ovnis; en busca de un motel donde alojarse antes de dirigirse a la escena del crimen con los agentes locales para proseguir la investigación; de vuelta a Washington con el caso ya cerrado, aunque no del todo explicado.

Las razones no importaban demasiado. Si Mulder iba conduciendo de madrugada, ella estaba ahí. Y si no estaba, es que algo muy malo debía de haber ocurrido. Algo en lo que Mulder no quería pensar mientras su mente seguía elaborando teorías y creando imágenes sin su consentimiento.

Parado en el siguiente semáforo tuvo que girar la cabeza y mirar su hombro izquierdo. Por un momento, la sensación de presión ahí, y la voz susurrando en su oído fueron tan reales que se asustó. Hubiera jurado que Melissa estaba sentada en su hombro, balanceando lentamente sus piernas de modo que los dos talones golpeaban alternativamente su clavícula. Los rizos suaves de su cabello rojizo acariciaban el borde de su oreja mientras le miraba con los ojos serios y las cejas casi juntas en el medio de la frente.

Y le hablaba al oído en voz baja, cálida, pero muy enfadada.

 _Siete horas. Lleva en el hospital siete jodidas horas, Fox. Muriendo sola porque tú estás demasiado ocupado persiguiendo fantasmas. Buscando milagros que el Fumador te pone delante de la nariz como si fueran la zanahoria delante del hocico del burro. Sólo para que sigas su juego. Cayendo en la trampa una y otra vez a pesar de conocerle bien, y de las veces que Skinner te ha aconsejado no escuchar a un hombre que comercia con mentiras._

 _¿Cuántas veces tiene que morir para que entiendas que Dana te necesita a su lado?. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esconder tus sentimientos corriendo por ahí en busca de una cura que si la Ciencia no conoce, probablemente no exista?. Y si al final tienes razón, Fox, y existe ¿de qué habrá servido si llegas tarde y ella muere sola?. Muere sin saber lo que sientes por ella desde que Duane Barry se la llevo…_

Mulder pisó un poco más fuerte el acelerador y golpeó el volante con el talón de la mano, enfadado consigo mismo. Afortunadamente, a esta hora de la madrugada, el tráfico era más bien escaso.

 _Yo quiero estar a su lado, Melissa, pero… ¿cómo voy a quedarme quieto y mirar como desaparece?. Pretendes que me siente a su lado, con su mano cada vez más delgada y fría entre las mías, y deje que sepa que yo… ¿No sería más cruel aún?. Hacerle saber cómo me siento, y tal vez dejar que ella exprese sus sentimientos hacia mí cuando ya no queda tiempo de hacer algo al respecto…_

 _¿Por qué te asusta tanto hacerle saber, Fox?. ¿Qué crees que va a cambiar si ella expresa sus sentimientos en voz alta?. ¿Es que no lo ves?. No hay nada qué decir. Las palabras no son necesarias; nunca lo fueron entre vosotros. ¿Qué esperas que pueda decirte que no te haya dicho ya en ese diario?. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Fox?. El que dejó abierto en la mesita de noche cuando fuiste a buscarle a su habitación del hospital._

 _Y el lunes en el ascensor, tal vez no fue el beso que tú has soñado mil veces en tu dormitorio, pero ¿acaso no fue exactamente lo que habrías esperado de ella?. Sereno, cálido, cauteloso, pero sobre todo no intentó evitarlo. No intentó alejarse. Tal vez no fue apasionado, pero dadas las circunstancias sabes que ella te correspondió con todas las fuerzas que le quedan._

 _Ve con ella, Fox. No le queda mucho tiempo. Dana no merece nada de lo que le ha pasado. Ella sabe que no es culpa tuya, pero no permitas que muera sola. Eres su único consuelo…_

" _¡No se está muriendo, Melissa!"._

Su voz sonó vergonzosamente alta en el espacio cerrado del coche. El conductor parado a su derecha le miró sin expresión, seguramente una mirada casual, pero él volvió el rostro a su hombro asegurándose de que Melissa notase su gesto de enfado por atreverse a decir algo así. No quería volver a oír esas palabras, que sonaban como un insulto. A Scully aún le quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo.

 _Encontraré ese tiempo para ella aunque tenga que buscar debajo de cada piedra de este planeta._

De pie, fuera del coche y con la portezuela cerrada, Mulder sentía que las piernas le pesaban una tonelada. Las manos sudorosas y la respiración rápida, acompasada al latido del corazón golpeando en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, sobre las costillas. Aún sostenía las llaves en la mano, pero si hubiera hecho el viaje desde el apartamento hasta la entrada del hospital a pie se habría sentido exactamente así. Pensó sentarse un momento en la gran escalinata que llevaba al interior, hasta que su respiración se normalizara lo suficiente como para que el oxígeno de cada inspiración llegara a sus pulmones antes de ser expulsado sin utilizar con la siguiente expiración.

Antes de que su mano empujara la puerta de cristal ya había localizado una enfermera cerca del área de recepción.

 _Perdone, ¿puede ayudarme?. Estoy buscando a una mujer…_

Ella se alejó sin siquiera mirarle y Mulder supo al instante que esta sería una más de esas ocasiones en que acababa moviéndose y gritando por los pasillos como si fuera un paciente escapado del ala de Psiquiatría hasta que alguien le hiciera caso, o el personal de seguridad le sacara de allí sin contemplaciones.

Cuando su voz ya sonaba inaceptablemente alta para un lugar como este, apareció Skinner de la nada.

" _Se mueve mucho para estar muerto, agente Mulder"._

" _Sólo estoy medio muerto"._

Continuará…


End file.
